


Kinktober Day 14 - Brat Taming

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, brat taming, dom minho makes me feel some type of way i swear, dom!Minho, phallic gags, slight exhibitionism, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Bedroom. Now.” he demanded as soon as you entered the dorm.“Or what?” you challenged, still not ready to give in to him.He growled and stormed up to you, putting a hand on your throat and pushing you up against the wall, “You’ll regret it.” his voice low and angry. You could feel the arousal pooling in the pit of your stomach as he squeezed his hand around your throat, not enough to cut off your air supply but enough to serve as a warning.“Oh will I?” you challenged again, your voice was slightly squeaky from the hand around your throat but your cockiness still shone through.





	Kinktober Day 14 - Brat Taming

You couldn’t help but try and tease Minho, it was just so fun to push his buttons and see how he would react. This time you were out with him and his friends, you were sat talking to Chan while Minho was talking to Jisung. Well, it was more like Jisung was talking to a wall as Minho was completely focused on you and Chan. You laughed at something Chan had said that probably wasn’t even that funny, gently resting your hand on his thigh as you did so. That was the last straw for Minho, he stormed away from Jisung, cutting the poor boy off mid sentence. He walked up to you and cleared his throat, “Babe, I’m talking to Chan.” you said without looking up at him.  
  
“It’s fine, I mean he seems a little upset.” Chan said looking awkwardly between the two of you.  
  
“You know how pissy he can get.” you responded, still not sparing a glance at Minho. Deciding enough was enough, Minho reached down and pulled you up by your arm.  
  
“We’re gonna go home.” Minho said to Chan, though he kept his eyes on you.  
  
“I assume you’re gonna do some weird sex thing so we’ll stay out for a few more hours.” Chan said, at this point he was very used to dealing with the two of you. Minho began to walk away, maintaining a tight grip on your arm, you smiled and waved at the other boys as you were dragged away. He released his grip on your arm as you emerged onto the sidewalk, opting instead to keep his hand on the small of your back, guiding you down the street. You were only a couple of minutes away from the dorms so the walk was quick, he didn’t say a word to you, the silence from him only serving to make you more excited knowing you had succeeded in your goal of pissing him off.  
  
“Bedroom. Now.” he demanded as soon as you entered the dorm.  
  
“Or what?” you challenged, still not ready to give in to him.  
  
He growled and stormed up to you, putting a hand on your throat and pushing you up against the wall, “You’ll regret it.” his voice low and angry. You could feel the arousal pooling in the pit of your stomach as he squeezed his hand around your throat, not enough to cut off your air supply but enough to serve as a warning.  
“Oh will I?” you challenged again, your voice was slightly squeaky from the hand around your throat but your cockiness still shone through.  
He growled again, removing his hand from your throat and used it to grip your hair roughly. He stepped away and, using the hand in your hair, lead you to the bedroom. “Incredible.” he spat out as he walked, “You’ve only said three things to me and I’m already sick of hearing your voice.” He closed the bedroom door behind him and pushed you toward the bed, releasing your hair so he could pull out the toys he was planning on using. “You have two options,” he said with his back facing you, “You can take your clothes off now before I tie you up, or you can continue being a brat and I’ll tie you up anyway and cut the clothes off of you.” You weighed your options for a second before deciding to take your clothes off, you actually liked your shirt and knew that he would hold up his threat if you disobeyed. You tossed your clothes at his feet in a small act of defiance, “Good choice, even if you’re still gonna act like a brat.”  
  
He finished gathering the toys and walked back over to you, “Are you gonna lay down or am I gonna have to threaten you again?” he asked. You thought for a second before moving to lay on the bed knowing that you’d have other chances to push his buttons. He laid down the items next to you, thinking for a second before picking up the padded cuffs, he hooked one around each of your wrists before bringing your arms up over your head and linking the cuffs together around one of the bars on the headboard. You tested your restraints, tugging on them slightly before deciding you were happy with how they felt.  
  
You looked at him expectantly, “Is this it or are you gonna actually punish me?” you smirked at him. He glared at you and picked up another item, a penis gag, long enough to fill your mouth but not so long that it made you gag.  
  
“I told you I was sick of hearing your voice.” he said, pressing the tip up against your lips. You refused to open your mouth so he reached up with one hand and pinched your nose closed, cutting off your air supply. You held your breath for as long as you could before you had to open your mouth to breathe and as soon as you did, he thrust the gag into your mouth, hard enough for it to tap the back of your throat and make you gag. He buckled it behind your head while you adjusted to the weight of it in your mouth, it made swallowing a little difficult and forming any coherent words was next to impossible. He smiled at you, “Finally some peace and quiet.” he said making you glare at him. “Don’t look at me like that, one wrong move from you and i'll lock that around your head so you can prove to everyone how much you love having your mouth full of cock.” You attempted to say something snarky but only managed a couple garbled noises, “Maybe we should get a longer one. One that hits the back of your throat so all you can do is gag around it, then maybe you’d be less of a brat.” He took two of his fingers and placed them on the part of the gag that covered your mouth before giving the gag one quick press, once again sending the tip of the gag into your throat and causing you to gag again, tears welling up in your eyes at the sensation. “What do you think, kitten, should I grab the lock and make you wear that around the other boys?” you shook your head. “What’s the matter, earlier you had no problem flirting with Chan but now you don’t want them to see how much of a slut you are?” you shook your head again. “Well then you should start being less of a brat. Next time you act out like this, that’s what’ll happen, got it?” you nodded in response. “Good.” he removed his fingers from the gag and selected another toy, it was one that you had bought a while ago but that he never let you use no matter how desperately you wanted to.  
  
He held up the strap-on so you could see it clearly, you held back a whine as he looked at it, “You’ve been wanting to use this almost as long as we’ve been together, right?” he asked, you nodded. “All you wanted was for me to let you pound me into this mattress.” you nodded more enthusiastically. “Were you hoping for the chance to dom me?” you nodded again. “Well that’s just too bad, see I was thinking I’d let you wear this, fuck myself on it while you can’t touch me, and then just throw it away.” this time you let the whine slip out, not being able to finger him open or bend him over and take him how you wanted him would be absolute torture. “Judging by that reaction, it sounds like you don’t want that?” his voice was teasing, you shook your head. “Well isn’t that just too bad, cause that’s what’s happening.” you whined louder. He ignored your protests, setting down the strap-on and picking up the ankle cuffs, he attached one to each ankle and pulled your legs down to the end of the mattress where you had connection points to a strap that went under the bed, he attached each cuff to a connection point forcing your legs to remain open. The restraints held your legs flat enough so you couldn’t even bend your knees, this meant that if he did fuck himself on your strap-on, no matter what you did you would be unable to get leverage to fuck up into him.  
  
“Still feeling bratty?” he asked, you glared at him, “I’ll take that as a yes.” He grabbed the strap-on and began strapping it onto you, lifting up your hips with one hand so he could get it properly situated onto you. You put up as much of a fight as you could until he tightened the last strap. “I have to say, I’ll be sad to see this thing go after tonight, it would’ve been fun to let you fuck me, too bad you never earned it.” he said, wrapping a hand around the thin plastic dildo and giving it a couple of strokes, you whined desperately. “Although, I think it’ll be just as fun to see the look on your face when it goes into the trash.” he said with a smirk. You whined again, “Oh shut up,” he scolded, “You don’t get to act like a brat and then complain when you get punished. In fact, I don’t want to hear another noise from you. I want you to be my perfect little fuck toy tonight, one more peep and you won’t cum for a year.” You held back the whine that bubbled up in your throat, knowing that he would make good on his threat if you disobeyed. “I’m gonna use you until I’m satisfied and then maybe, if I feel like it, I’ll let you hump my thigh till you cum, sound good?” you shook your head. He shrugged at you, “Sucks.” was all he said before moving off of the bed, he stood up and stripped himself of his clothing before settling himself between your legs.  
  
He grabbed the bottle of lube that he had placed next to you and got himself into position. He drizzled some lube onto his hand before wrapping it around his cock and pumping slowly, using his other hand, he scooped some of the excess lube onto his fingers and brought them down to his hole. He pressed one into himself and moaned softly, the hand around his dick still moving slowly. You knew that he was moving so slowly to get you riled up and as much as you hated to admit it, it was working. You could feel your resolve slipping with every movement he made. He added another finger and hissed at the stretch, he always added the second finger too quickly, almost enjoying the sting of the stretch. You watched intently as he began to scissor his fingers, he cried out as he curled them up, hitting his prostate dead on. He began to fuck himself on his fingers, still stroking himself slowly as he started grinding down on his hand. You began to tug at your restraints, wanting nothing more than to take over for him, to feel his hole clench around your fingers. You looked up to see the fucked out expression on his face only to find that he was looking at you, he was biting his lip, his pupils were blown but his resolve was still strong, he was determined to break you, to make you be obedient. Finally he pulled his fingers out of himself, he used the lube on his hands to slick up the strap-on before moving to straddle you. He moaned loudly as he sank down on the dildo, you resisted the urge to whine at him, you were still tugging at the restraints but he was no longer paying attention to you. He began to slowly move himself up and down on the dildo, his hand going back to stroking himself. Obediently you didn’t even try to thrust up into him, the visuals of him ignoring you and treating you like an over-sized sex toy enough to finally break your resolve.  
  
“What’s the matter?” he asked between moans, “Did I break you that easily?” his voice sounded steady despite all the noises he was making. You didn’t acknowledge his question, too lost in watching him sink down over the dildo. Not satisfied with you ignoring him, he reached down and tweaked one of your nipples, the sudden contact making your body jolt and you snapped your head up to look at him. “I asked you a question, slut, did I break you that easily?” you looked down, not able to maintain eye contact as you gently nodded your head. “Does that mean you’re gonna be good for me, now?” you nodded again, “Good, I’m still gonna throw the strap-on away after this, but I’m glad to know you’re gonna start acting right.” You bit back a whine, still trying to be good for once. His bouncing began to get faster and sloppier, you watched the muscles in his stomach tense rhythmically as he got closer to his high. He threw his head back in pleasure and you watched as he fell apart on top of you, he cried out as his orgasm hit him, sinking down on the dildo and grinding himself through the waves of pleasure. His release covered your stomach and you went back to tugging at your restraints, just wanting to touch him. He caught his breath for a few seconds before lifting himself off of you, almost immediately he began to undo the straps for the strap-on and pull it off of you.  
  
“Now, I know you finally decided to be good, but you still need your punishment for acting like such a slut today.” he said as he picked up another toy, you whined at him. “I’ll let that noise slide but I’m telling you right now that the other boys could be home soon and if you make too much noise, one of them just might come in here to check on you and you wouldn’t want that, right?” you shook your head. “Good girl.” he said before reaching down to press his thumb to your clit, your body jolted and you cried out from the sudden contact. He smirked at you and began to move his thumb in slow circles while he talked, “Now, here’s what's gonna happen, I’m gonna set you up with this,” he held up a wand vibrator, “and then I’m gonna leave the room, I’m not sure when I’ll be back but I do know that you’re gonna wanna be real quiet cause I’m definitely not gonna close the door, got it?” you resisted the urge to whine and attempt to argue around the gag, instead just nodding your head.  
  
He smiled triumphantly at you before reaching down and grabbing a leather strap, he used that to secure the vibrator to your thigh, ensuring that it was pressed right up against your pussy before moving away from you and pulling his clothes back on. Once he was fully dressed he reached over and turned the toy on, you cried out at the intense vibrations coursing through your body, “Remember, baby, try and stay quiet.” he said before leaving the room. True to his word he left the door open a crack. The thrill of getting caught increasing your excitement tenfold and causing a sudden orgasm to hit you. Your best to stay quiet through the pleasure, only letting out soft whimpers. The pleasure quickly turned to pain as the vibrator began to overstimulate you, you tried to wiggle away from it but the strap on your thigh kept it securely in place. You were still wiggling around when you heard the sound of the front door open and the distinct sounds of the rest of the boys coming home.  
  
“Are you guys done?” Chan called out cautiously, unable to respond to him you did your best to stay silent as you heard Minho respond to him, their conversation picked up and you heard the sounds of the rest of the boys spreading throughout the dorm. Luckily your room was at the end of a hall, there was no reason for anyone to walk to your door and even luckier, no one did. The fear of getting caught increased as you heard the boys began to settle into being at home, knowing that at any moment one of them could knock on your door and see you in such a compromising position. Soon enough you heard footsteps approaching your door, your body tensed in fear as the door slowly opened, the adrenaline running through your body triggering another orgasm. You did your best to hold back the noises but plenty of noises still slipped out as the door opened all the way to reveal Minho. He quickly shut the door behind him, tears spilled down your cheeks as the toy began to overstimulate you once again.  
  
He walked over to you and turned the toy off “Have you learned your lesson?” he asked, you nodded frantically and began trying to apologize around the gag. “Shh, baby, hold on let me get all this off of you.” quickly he undid the strap around the toy, setting it off to the side before removing the cuffs on your ankles and then moving up to the cuffs on your wrists. As soon as your arms were free you grabbed onto him and pulled him close. “Hold on, let me get the gag out of your mouth.” he said pulling away slightly to unbuckle the gag. He pulled it out of your mouth slowly, trailing a string of spit behind it that he quickly wiped away. Tears were still streaming down your cheeks as you began to apologize to him again now that you could actually speak. “Hey, hey it's okay.” he said, pulling you close and running his fingers gently through your hair, “You did so good I’m so proud of you.” he said softly. “Do you need anything?” he asked.  
  
“Just you.” you responded.  
  
“Cute.” he smiled down at you before shifting around, you held him tighter, afraid that he was trying to leave. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere, I’m just trying to get comfortable.” you loosened your grip slightly and he moved himself so he was laying down before pulling you over and laying your head on his chest. “You know I love you, right?” he asked, you nodded, “Good, cause I really do.” you smiled softly as your eyes fluttered closed. The exhaustion from everything he had done finally taking over as you drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, it was rough for me but I'm back and happier and better!


End file.
